czarodziejkifandomcom-20200215-history
Holly Marie Combs
Holly Marie Combs (ur. 3 grudnia 1973 w San Diego, Kalifornia, USA) – amerykańska aktorka. Biografia Kiedy Combs miała 11 lat, przeprowadziła się razem z matką do Nowego Jorku. Tam uczyła się aktorstwa w Professional Children's School. Zaczęła karierę od występów w reklamach telewizyjnych. W 1985 roku zagrała w swoim pierwszym filmie „Wall of Glass”, w którym występowała także jej matka. Rok później Combs zagrała małą rolę w filmie „Sweet Hearts Dance” u boku Dona Johnsona i Susan Sarandon. W 1989 roku zagrała rolę w filmie Olivera Stone’a Urodzony 4 lipca i wystąpiła w mydlanych operach: „Guiding Light” i „As the World Turns”. W tym okresie wystąpiła także w filmie „Nowojorskie opowieści” i zagrała w pilocie serialu „Rockenwagner” stacji CBS. Wielki przełom w karierze Combs nastąpił kiedy otrzymała rolę Kimberly Brock w serialu „Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc”. Serial ten zdobył 14 nagród Emmy i stacja CBS kręciła go przez 4 lata. Wielu krytyków wypowiadało się z uznaniem o grze Combs w tym serialu. Oprócz sławy serial ten przyniósł jeszcze jedną zmianę w życiu Holly. Zaczęła używać obu imion Holly Marie, a nie jak do tej pory tylko Holly. Spowodowane to było tym, że w serialu „Picket Fences” występowała także Lauren Holly. Gra w serialu „Picket Fence”s nie była jedynym zajęciem Combs. W tym okresie występowała także w wielu sztukach i filmach telewizyjnych. Zagrała m.in. córkę mordercy Diane Zamora w filmie opartym na faktach pt. „Love's Deadly Triangle: The Texas Cadet Murder”. W 1998 roku Combs otrzymała rolę Piper w serialu Aarona Spellinga „Czarodziejki”. W roku 2010 weszła do obsady serialu „Słodkie kłamstewka”. Życie prywatne Gdy Combs miała 20 lat (po ośmiu dniach znajomości) poślubiła aktora Bryana Travisa Smitha. Małżeństwo przetrwało 3 lata. Jej drugim mężem był David W. Donoho. Para pobrała się w 2004 roku. Combs nieoficjalnie używa nazwiska Combs - Donoho. Mają trzech synów: Finleya Arthura (2004) Rileya Edwarda (2006) i Kelleya Jamesa (2009). Rozstali się w 2012 roku, po 8 latach małżeństwa. Kariera Holly towarzyszyła swojej przyjaciółce, Shannen Doherty, kiedy ta dostała scenariusz pierwszego odcinka Czarodziejek. Poszła wraz z nią na casting, zainteresowana serialem. Podczas przesłuchania, Shannen startowała do roli Piper Halliwell, a Holly do roli Prue Halliwell. Na początku wydawały się Spellingowi być niedojrzałymi dziewczynkami, jednak po pewnym czasie zdecydował się dać Shannen rolę Prue, a Holly rolę Piper. Holly Marie Combs i Alyssa Milano zostały producentkami Czarodziejek w piątym sezonie. Przez pierwsze trzy sezony Holly grała drugą pod względem wieku siostrę. Kiedy najstarsza, Doherty, odeszła z serialu po trzecim sezonie, a na jej miejsce zatrudniono Rose McGowan. Holly grała najstarszą Czarodziejkę, podczas gdy tak naprawdę była z tych czterech aktorek najmłodsza. Holly Marie Combs jest również dobrze znana z wielokrotnie nagradzanej roli Kimberly Brock z serialu "Gdzie Diabeł Mówi Dobranoc". Filmografia Filmy *1985: Wall of Glass jako dziewczyna we wspomnieniach *1988: Sweet Hearts Dance jako Debs Boon *1989: Nowojorskie opowieści (New York Stories) jako uczestniczka przyjęcia kostiumowego (nowela „Życie bez Zoe”) *1989: Urodzony 4 lipca (Born on the Fourth of July) jako Jenny *1992: Prości faceci (Simple Men) jako Kim *1992: Chain of Desire jako Diane *1992: Dr Chichot (Dr. Giggles) jako Jennifer Campbell *1994: Zupełnie obcy człowiek (A Perfect Stranger) jako Amanda *1995: Zdradzone lata (A Reason to Believe) jako Sharon *1996: Grzech milczenia (Sins of Silence) jako Sophia DiMatteo *1997: Zabójca naszej matki (Daughters) jako Alex Morrell *1997: Love's Deadly Triangle: The Texas Cadet Murder jako Diane Zamora *2001: Ocean’s Eleven: Ryzykowna gra (Ocean’s Eleven) jako Holly *2003: Chłopak pilnie poszukiwany (See Jane Date) jako Natasha Nutley *2007: Słaby punkt (Point of Entry) jako Kathy Alden *2009: Mistresses jako Janey Seriale *The Guiding Light (1990). *As the World Turns (1991, 1994). *Rockenwagner (1991). *Mr Right (1992). *Gdzie Diabeł Mówi Dobranoc - Picket Fences (1992-1996). *Friends for Life (1996). *Miłość czy Kochanie Relativity (1997). *Czarodziejki - Charmed (1998–2006). *Słodkie Kłamstewka - Pretty Little Liars (2010-aktualnie). Programy *Hell's Kitchen wersja UK (2014). *Off the Map with Shannen & Holly, Great American Country (2015). Producent *Czarodziejki - Charmed (1998–2006). Ciekawostki *Holly ma bliznę na prawej brwi, po tym jak uderzyła się o marmurowy stół w wieku trzech lat. *Holly jest protestantką. *Holly ma 157 cm wzrostu. *Holly i Alyssa poślubiły Davida. *Jej ulubiony kolor to niebieski. *Jej ulubione książki to The Garden Of Eden (Ernest Hemingway) i Practical Magic (Alice Hoffman). *Jej ulubiony zespół to Remy Zero. *Holly trzymała swoją trzecią ciążę w tajemnicy, ponieważ istniało wysokie ryzyko porodu w 35 tygodniu. *Wszyscy jej synowie urodzili się 26-go. *Holly ma cztery tatuaże: różę na prawej łopatce, motyla na prawym nadgarstku, staroangielski wzór dookoła lewego nadgarstka i i wzór plemienny dookoła prawego nadgarstka. *Holly kocha muzykę country. *Lubi horrory, co jest zupełną przeciwnością Piper. *Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Shannen Doherty. *Holly jest jedyną bohaterką serialu pojawiającą się we wszystkich odcinkach. *Od niedawna używa iPhone, a przywykła do używania BlackBerry. *Ciąża Holly zmieniła scenariusz sezonu 6. *Przez większą część serialu gra najstarszą siostrę, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości jest najmłodsza. *Jej hobby to praca w ogrodzie i jazda konna. *Jej zwierzęta to: 3 konie - Jake, Jezebel i Jesse, 4 ryby - bezimienne, 4 ptaki - tylko dwa nazwane, Lollie i Flower, 6 psów - Travis, Hugo, Sugar, Thunder, Lola i Fly Guy, 2 koty - Lou i Selene. 2 króliki - Thumper i Jack. Koty i króliki to jedyne zwierzęta trzymane w domu. W 2010 jeden z jej kotów został zaatakowany przez kojota. *Holly i Shannen były druhnami na ślubie Alyssy Milano w 1999. *Rozważała usunięcie tatuaży. *Wystąpiła razem ze Shannen Doherty w programie Great American Country. Czołówki Przez pierwsze trzy sezony, Holly pokazywana była w czołówce jako druga. W sezonie czwartym została przesunięta na trzecie miejsce, a pod jej imieniem i nazwiskiem widniał napis: as Piper - jako Piper. Kategoria:Aktorzy